Alors comme ça, tu joues de la guitare ?
by Tata Gabby
Summary: Within Temptation slash. Robert Westerholt/Ruud Jolie. Alors que Ruud ne parvient pas à trouver un emploi, il rencontre un guitariste qui, lui, cherche un employé.


Disclaimer : Ruud Jolie et Robert Westerholt ne sont pas à moi mais à eux-mêmes, ce que je fais est honteux.

Warnings : Attention ! Du slash, et du lime ! Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez **pas** cette fic !

Note : Ma première fic sur ce couple décidément pas assez connu... un peu d'indulgence ? Promis, je n'en demanderai plus, après.

Let's go...

- Et toi, Ruud, t'aurais fait quoi, si t'avais pas rejoint le groupe ?

------

Ruud Jolie, guitariste de son état, était ce soir-là en train d'écluser quelques bières chez Harry's, le bar où il avait élu domicile quelques années auparavant. Sa journée avait été minable, résolument minable, il avait essuyé trois refus de candidature pour trois postes pour lesquels il n'état pas si mauvais et, pour couronner le tout, on venait de lui couper Internet et la télévision. Il ne lui restait plus que l'électricité, l'eau et le téléphone, son frigo était vide, son compte en banque encore plus, et il gaspillait les quelques euros qui lui restaient en poche dans un bar somme toute relativement minable, bien que confortable. Il avait, sur toute la journée, mangé en tout et pour tout cinq Petits Lus un peu éventés, il avait faim, il était désillusionné, et il ne voyait pas comment ça allait s'arranger. Dans une semaine, il toucherait le cachet d'une après-midi passée à jouer des airs mièvres pour l'anniversaire d'un gamin arrogant, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tirer des ennuis, au mieux pourrait-il vivoter une semaine de plus, et encore. Pour résumer, Ruud Jolie était dans la merde, et il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de comment s'en sortir. Faire la manche en jouant ne rapportait pas assez, et s'il lui était déjà arrivé de coucher pour de l'argent, il préférait ne pas en arriver là. Son estime de soi en prenait un trop grand coup à chaque fois.

- Salut, fit un grand maigre au crâne rasé en s'asseyant à côté de lui au comptoir. La place est libre ?

- J'vous en prie, répondit simplement Ruud avec un petit geste d'invite.

Il l'étudia du coin de l'œil. Une longue silhouette vêtue de noir, un regard franc, des mains élancées ne pouvant appartenir à quiconque d'autre qu'un musicien. L'homme lui sourit poliment après avoir commandé une bière.

- Robert Westerholt, se présenta-t-il. Enchanté.

- Ruud Jolie, répondit le guitariste, légèrement décontenancé mais appréciant néanmoins ce contact humain. De même.

- Vous venez souvent ici ? Ca fait quelques mois que je traîne dans le coin et je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- A vrai dire, oui, répondit Ruud, ça fait plusieurs années que je viens régulièrement… Nous avons du nous éviter, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

- Quelle tristesse, commenta le dénommé Robert avec un autre sourire sympathique. Une chance que nous y remédions enfin.

De deux choses l'une. Soit il était en train d'halluciner totalement, soit… soit ce Robert Westmachin le draguait ouvertement. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, mais disons que c'était incongru.

- Si… si vous le dites, se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

Son prétendant lui sourit un peu plus, avala une gorgée de bière, puis reprit :

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie, Ruud ?

- Actuellement, je cherche du boulot. Je suis guitariste, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre homme ouvrir la bouche. Diplômé de Conservatoire. Même si je suis près à accepter n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Oops. Il tenta de le dissimuler avec une petite toux, tentative qui échoua lamentablement, mais Robert eut la sympathie de ne pas rire.

- C'est amusant, dit-il simplement.

- Ah ? fit Ruud. En quoi ?

- Et bien… Il se trouve que j'ai un groupe, de bon niveau, et que nous sommes actuellement à la recherche d'un excellent guitariste. Le nôtre nous a annoncé sa démission hier.

Il sembla à Ruud que les nuages s'écartaient et qu'un rayon de soleil venait illuminer son interlocuteur tandis qu'un chœur angélique résonnait à ses oreilles.

- V-Vraiment ? balbutia-t-il.

- Vraiment, approuva Robert. Si ça vous va, vous pourriez passer chez moi dans le courant de la semaine, j'ai un petit studio d'enregistrement maison, j'inviterais les autres membres du groupe, nous verrions de quoi vous êtes capable. Ca vous dirait ? Ou c'est un peu précipité ?

- Je pourrais venir demain ?

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à lui couper l'électricité, et il avait toujours aussi faim. Robert le draguait et s'engager dans le groupe passerait sûrement par avoir des relations avec lui ? La belle affaire !

- Pourquoi pas ? sourit l'autre homme. Je ne sais pas si les autres pourront se libérer, mais nous serons deux, c'est peut-être mieux pour une première audition, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sexe dès demain ? Magnifique, il pourrait piller ses étagères juste après. Rien de tel qu'un festin post-amoureux, il l'avait toujours dit.

- C'est parfait, sourit-il à son tour, entrant activement dans le jeu, un premier contact plus intime, c'est l'idéal.

- Ma petite amie est chez sa sœur, nous serons tranquilles pour jouer, précisa Robert avec une autre gorgée de bière.

Quoi ?! Pardon ?! Une _petite amie_ ?! Mais il lui faisait du rentre-dedans depuis tout à l'heure ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Dans ces cas-là, on évite au moins de _dire_ qu'on a quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Ou s'était-il trompé d'interprétation ? Robert donnait-il juste l'impression de draguer les gens lorsqu'il était simplement amical ?

- Je suis guitariste aussi, alors on pourra s'amuser à faire quelques duos, continua Robert en posant doucement mais fermement une main sur sa cuisse avant de la laisser remonter avec insistance.

Non, définitivement pas une erreur d'interprétation de signaux. Robert jouait sur autant de tableaux que lui-même, et n'avait visiblement aucun problème à tromper sa petite amie, ou à coucher avec un type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Tout comme lui-même n'avait visiblement aucun problème à faire pousser des cornes à une inconnue ou à coucher avec un type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Ruud, tiraillé entre l'envie de se laisser aller et la crainte d'être vu en plein bar en train de se faire peloter. En attendant, nous pourrions peut-être… continuer cette conversation chez vous ? suggéra-t-il, essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air d'une fille racolant le client mais se doutant que le train de la pudeur et des banalités était passé depuis bien longtemps, et qu'il l'avait manqué. Mes partitions ne sont pas chez moi, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

La main de l'autre homme se fit plus appuyée, plus caressante, aussi, et il se sentit réagir violemment. La situation avait quelque chose de franchement irréel.

- Oh, c'est avec plaisir que j'évaluerais vos… talents tout de suite, assura Robert, souriant toujours avec une touche de charme mais surtout beaucoup d'innocence, un sourire qui contrastait avec ce que faisait son indécente mais merveilleuse main gauche.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis vidèrent leur verre d'un même geste. Ruud jeta les derniers euros qui lui restaient sur le comptoir sans vraiment faire attention au compte juste, ayant le pressentiment que très bientôt il ne serait plus à un peu de monnaie près. Quelque chose en lui lui assurait que Robert était digne de confiance, et qu'en fonçant ainsi sans réfléchir, il ne commettait aucune erreur - au contraire.

Ils sortirent dans l'air frais sans être froid du soir, tâchant de maintenir les apparences au moins jusqu'à la voiture.

- C'est le 4x4 gris, signala Robert, marchant légèrement en retrait.

Sitôt que les portières dudit 4x4 gris se furent refermées, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en un imbroglio de mains fiévreuses, de bouches affamées et de muscles tendus. Ruud n'avait qu'une idée vague de ce qu'il était en train de faire et des conséquences potentielles, mais une chose était toutefois très claire dans son esprit, c'était qu'il était en train de le faire et qu'il comptait bien en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. La bouche de son nouvel ami venait de quitter la sienne pour aller des faire des choses _délicieuses_ à son cou, sa main droite en appui sur le siège du mort et la gauche glissée sous son T-shirt en train de remonter de son ventre vers ses pectoraux. Ruud se fit la réflexion distraite que leur position manquait de confort, et son cerveau sembla le comprendre comme un ordre car, la seconde d'après, il était à califourchon sur les genoux de Robert, l'attention de ce dernier toujours portée sur sa gorge, ses deux mains s'afférant désormais à fomenter un coup d'état contre son T-shirt. Certes, le volant lui rentrait un peu dans le dos, mais c'était très supportable. Il s'attaqua lui-même aux boutons de la chemise de l'autre homme, avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de son œuvre pour aller lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche, mordillage qui arracha à Robert - au plus grand étonnement de notre héros - une plainte à mi-chemin entre l'agonie et l'extase. Ruud s'interrompit pour le regarder avec un certain étonnement, et une once d'inquiétude.

- Je… Je suis un peu réactif quand on touche à mes oreilles, expliqua Robert, l'air quelque peu ennuyé.

- Bah c'est triste que t'ai pas de cheveux pour les cacher derrière, constata l'autre homme, gentiment goguenard, un sourire immense lui mangeant le visage.

- Je t'emmerde, rétorqua Robert, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Leurs lèvres avaient une façon instinctive de se sceller qui électrisait Ruud à un point qu'il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre. D'ordinaire il appréciait les baisers, sans y accorder une importance capitale. Là, il sentait qu'il aurait pu passer des heures entières uniquement à embrasser l'autre homme. C'était pour le moins intéressant. Sans rompre leur baiser, il acheva de déboutonner la chemise de Robert, puis laissa sa main droite - la gauche tenant fermement la nuque de l'autre guitariste - partir à la découverte de ce terrain de jeu fraîchement dénudé. Elle ne découvrit que peau pâle, muscles fermes saillants sans trop l'être, et une légère chaire de poule bizarrement stimulante. Juste comme il aimait. Un mec, un vrai, mais sans lui donner l'impression de coucher avec Rambo. Satisfait, il ramena le bassin en avant contre l'aine de Robert, avant de lui suçoter l'oreille droite. Le gémissement intense qui s'ensuivit le fit sourire.

- Banquette arrière ? haleta-t-il lorsqu'il devint évident qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas pour rouler jusqu'à chez Robert.

Ce dernier lui arracha pratiquement son T-shirt avant de répondre, la voix un peu rauque :

- Ce serait pas mal.

Ils se faufilèrent à l'arrière en un instant et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, désormais à l'horizontale. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit Robert s'attaquer à sa ceinture qu'un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

- Attends, souffla-t-il, posant une main sur celles de l'autre homme.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas de capote. T'en as ?

- Sûr, fit Robert en s'écartant pour fouiller le vide-poche, je dois en avoir par ici… Sûrement au fond… Elles doivent être par là… Quelque part… (Sa voix se faisait de moins en moins assurée, et Ruud eut un mauvais pressentiment) Je dois en avoir, je suis sûr que j'en ai…

Mais après avoir vidé et le vide-poche, et la boîte à gants, ils durent s'avouer vaincu. Pas un gramme de latex dans la voiture.

- Bon… On attend d'être chez moi ? suggéra Robert, de toute évidence frustré.

- Vaut mieux, soupira Ruud, dont tout l'organisme criait son mécontentement d'être ainsi interrompu.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme en un baiser moins passionné et plus réfléchi, qui comportait déjà une certaine complicité.

- Allez, bouge-toi et prends le volant, crâne d'œuf, gloussa-t-il ensuite.

Ledit crâne d'œuf le frappa à l'épaule pour se venger, amusé, puis reprit sa place au volant et mit le contact.

- Attache ta ceinture, conseilla-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Cette nuit-là, agitée mais agréable, annonça le début d'une grande et belle collaboration, qui dure toujours aujourd'hui.

------

- Hey, Ruud, tu t'es endormi ?

Vautré dans le canapé et sur l'épaule de Robert, Ruud ne s'était pas endormi, non, loin de là. Il se rappelait juste quelques souvenirs vieux de déjà huit ans, la veille de sa rencontre avec la bande de tarés qui étaient depuis devenus ses meilleurs amis et qui à l'heure actuelle étaient éparpillés dans le salon. Que pouvait-il répondre à une question pareille ? La vérité ? Et puis quoi, encore ?

- Non, non, je dors pas. J'aurais… Bah, je suppose que je me serais trouvé un autre groupe, ou que je serais devenu prof. Et toi, Sharon ? se hâta-t-il de demander pour orienter la conversation ailleurs que sur lui.

Robert lui jeta ce regard - celui à qui Ruud avait attribué le numéro 17 dans sa Grande Collection des Expressions de Robert -, celui qui disait qu'il savait toute la vérité et que le mensonge ne servait à rien. Notre héros fit donc la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit pour faire disparaître ce regard suffisant. Il ferma les yeux.

-FIN-

Alors ? Laissez-moi connaître vos impressions =D


End file.
